Changed destiny
by IwasawaKitsuneko
Summary: She had to save this world, and knew exactly it would be hard thing to do. But she didn't expect that she would be part of 'Saviours of the Future' team, led by a boy so much younger than she. - Story inspired by Otaku of the Century and her story 'Children of Solomon'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name Is Kitsuneko and this is my first story, updated with help of a wonderful lady called Otaku of the Century, who have agreed to become my beta reader. Thank you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>All of us want to stay forever young, there is nothing fun in being old and weak. But in the world we live in, there is one tribe, or rather a Kingdom known as the Kingdom of Immortality, Andora. All men and women have heard about them at least once, Andorian people were always young. For some reason, all Andorians would stop ageing at some point, staying forever young. It was very easy to recognize someone from Andora, all their men had black hair and green eyes, while women had white hair and icy blue eyes.<p>

Andorian women, object of adoration from all humans around the world, known as most beautiful females. They all were strong, fast, flexible, agile and smart... Just like their men but much more. All Andorians were well known for their knowledge and language so much different from Torran and language all humans were speaking. It was very well known and amazing country placed on a huge island far away from any other.

Calm, that one word would describe Andora, along with peaceful. There were no conflicts, no irregularity, all were equal, except of royal family, but they were good people, always trusting their citizens, getting well along with them. It wasn't odd to see Queen, King or their children all around country without any guards.

Therefore... It was a huge shock when Andora was attacked and destroyed by the Musta'sim Kingdom. All Andorians were killed, only one child have survived, saved by its mother. An 9 year old girl was thrown into a small bout and carried away by sea monsters.

Her brothers, sisters, parents and friends all died, but she survived, and she knew that she can't cry. Her friends would want her to be happy, to fulfill her mission, to destroy Al-Thamen and bring peace to this world once again. All Andorians knew the story about Alma Torran after all. They knew what Ugo have done for all living beings in this world. That he decided to make strongest specimen, second to Alma Torrans magicians, guardians of a new world.

So, Kira, as the last survivor, was the only one to do so. She already was strong, trained by her parents, brothers and sisters, she have learned everything she could, and carried herself with pride. A child that once had everything now had only a katana that belonged to her mother and her necklace, which was a beautiful long and slim aquamarine octagon.

She looked at her now burning homeland, clenching the necklace. She knew she can't cry. She knew that all those whom she hold dear, would be mad at her if she did... But she couldn't stop her tears and sobs. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, and opened them, now burning red, and looked at horizon were sky and ocean met. A long way awaited her. She had to collect as much of strength as she could. Sending some of her magoi into necklace she looked at bright blue light coming out of it, heading to some direction.

"Five months. Long way before us, but we must hurry. The sooner we get there the sooner you'll be free to go" she told her new companions. Two large snake like monsters answered with nods of their heads and speed up. Whitehead smiled gently, dried her face and went to sleep. A very dangerous adventure was waiting for her at her destination. Grand building that would take her to old world where one of Djinns would give her their power.

* * *

><p>Five months later young girl stood in front of huge and majestic building placed on small rock island full of nothing. She took a deep breath and stepped in. After going through passage she ended up in the middle of ice cave. Her eyes sparkled with excitment. Going on, she fought thousands of monsters huge and small. Some of them were little and furry... Kira couldn't resist but to hug at least one of them, which ended up with bigger version of said monsters to appear and growl at her.<p>

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. I'm a friend, you see? It's safe." she said putting little monster back on the ground. "See?" she smiled nervously.

Sadly... little monster tripped, its mom took it as Kira's fault and so whitehead had to run away as fast as she could, apologizing all over and over again... Mom's are scary.

After FINALLY losing angered mother, Kira found herself lost. She sighed loudly.

"Why do I always have to get lost? And this time there is no one to find me." she whispered, but quickly shook her head "NO! It's alright! I CAN take care of myself from now on!"

And so she went deeper, it took her few hours to get to the doors of truth. She opened them and started to look around, things made of rock were lying around. After some time, she went to the bracelet made of stone. She touched it and right in front of her eyes, a blue giant appeared, while everything made of stone turned silver and gold. It was a male. He had light blue hair that reached to the end of his back. He was muscled and had long elf like ears and horns going out of his forehead, they were similar to those of a deer.

**"So you've came, candidate for a King, or should I say Queen?"** he asked with deep voice.

"I don't really care. King is just fine with me." she answered with bored expression.

**"Well... You're a weird one, aren't you? I'm Bathin the Djinn of Pride and Hope. I've been observing you since you came in, and found you to have both, pride and hope inside of your soul. A lot of them. Therefore, I accept you as my King. Do you have any questions?"**

"Yes, may I choose thing you'll be in?"

**"Well, yes. As long as it's metal it's good."**

"...Then the only thing I have is this sword, though I'd rather have you in something smaller."

**"How about this bracelet? It's my favourite one."** he pointed, now silver, bracelet with big topaz in it. It was beautiful and in her style so...

"Why not, it IS beautiful and won't get in my way while fighting. I agree. One more thing."

**"Ask away, my King."**

"...Can I keep one of those small furry monsters?"

**"...Excuse me?"** Bathin made a weird face.

"They're cute!"

**"No."**

"Why?!"

**"Because I said so."**

"What, are you my father now?"

**"No. But they don't like you."**

"Why?!"

**"They don't like being called cute."**

"Not my fault that they are!"

**"Enough! Let's move on shall we? I want to see this world with my own eyes after all!" **

"...But..!"

**"I said, NO!"**

"Fine!"

**"Finally!"**

Was his frustrated answer. Kira put bracelet on her left wrist and everything disappeared, leaving her in a huge hole with few bags full of treasures. She grined. Packed everything into her small bout and moved on, into next direction shown by her necklace. Yet again with help of sea snakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and thank you for reviews! You guys are wonderful~**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>When she docked in port of Reim, everyone around looked at her wide-eyed, while she was saying her goodbyes to her friends. One of soldiers, trembling like a jelly, came up to her and said.<p>

"Y-You need t-t-to pay for docking here, young l-lady."

"This should be enough, right?" She said pointing at bags in that little bout of hers. She took small sack of gold coins and walked past the guy, who was gaping at bags full of treasures.

Kira went straight into the big city. Different fragrances mixed together, creating, surprisingly, nice and warm aura. Almost everyone had smile on their faces. She was watching everything with excitement. It was her first time in Reim.

She took deep breath, and made one step... That was enough to get herself in trouble.

A child, about three years old run and tripped right in front of her. A loud cry traveled through the area.

"H-hey, come on, don't cry!" Kira was panicking.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHILD?!" A loud scream hit her like thunder.

The white-head swallowed loudly, and pale as a ghost, looked up at the fuming woman. Her face was red due to anger. She looked like a psychopathic serial murderer planning to slaughter someone. And, thanks her terrible luck, it was aimed at Kira.

"W-wait, miss! I swear, I didn't do anything!" Now she was shaking like crazy.

"How dare you even think about getting out of it!"

"B-but I didn't do it! He tripped by himself!"

"Are you insinuating that my child is clownish?!"

"N-NO! I'm just saying, that he tripped! That's it!"

"Go to hell, you damned brat!"

Loud slap filled the air, and fuming mother rushed away with her child. Kira looked after her, dumbstruck, holding her, now red, cheek. She sighed loudly.

"Mom's are scary. Mess with their child and you're dead."

She then went to the Bazaar, bought some food, water, and a bag, and left Reim. Kira had a dungeon to capture. Sight-seeing could come afterwards.

* * *

><p>After a day or so, she found herself inside another dungeon. This time inside was completely different from the first one. It was made of concrete and steel. It's monsters, instead of furry ones, had hard scales and shiny red eyes. It was much harder to conquer than Bathin, but she still refused to use her Djinn's power. She would go through it with her strength and knowledge alone.<p>

* * *

><p>And so she did. After many more hours (around ten or eleven, maybe), she touched stone ring lying on the pedestal.<p>

This Djinn looked more like a male teenager. He had dark blue, short and spiky hair and teal blue eyes. Fluffy wolf ears decorated his head. His tail moved in soothing way. His expression was full of boredom, but had that little tint of entertainment. His voice was deep, but also had a bit of childishness in it.

**"My name is Orias, spirit of Relaxation and Curiosity. Are you the one that want to be a King?"**

"Not really. I just want to save this world." She smiled.

**"I see. I don't really care if you'll be a King or a Queen either. Just wanna have some fun. And I have a feeling that I will have a lot of it with you, kid."**

"So you'll come with me?"

**"Yeah."**

"Can I have that ring?"

**"Sure thing, kid."**

Right after she put silver ring with emerald on it, on her right ring finger, Orias spoke again.

**"My power allows you to teleport to places you have already seen or imagined. It can also create a pocket dimension where you can store all your possessions and weapons."**

"Is it even possible?"

**"Of course, I'll teach you when we're out."**

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

**"Not really. I just want to go to sleep."**

"You would've sleep all you wanted while being in here."

**"I know, what do you think I was doing whole this time?"**

"Are you actually serious? You slept whole this time just to go to sleep again?" Kira asked with deadpan.

**"And to occasionally look at my master making idiot out of herself."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah. It amuses me greatly when they do something dumb."**

"Okay, let's just go, I've had enough of insults for today." She said tiredly.

**"Whatever."**

When, yet again, Kira ended up in middle of huge hole, she heard Orias's voice in her head. He told her to point opened hand on sacks of jewelry and imagine it to disappear into an empty space. She did it, succeeding with her sixth try. She also could summon everything the same way. Mischievous smile made its way on her face. She stood up and walked back to Narpolia.

* * *

><p>While going through the forest she saw something weird. A huge monkey was laying there, dead. It looked as if it was fried.<p>

"Wonder if it tastes good."

When she was debating rather or not to try it, she heard weeping noises. She looked little further on the field and was shocked. There was a young boy, around her age. He had white hair, fair skin and freckles. He was unconscious. But the thing that shocked her more, was a huge child, as big as she was. It for sure was a toddler of Imuchakk.

It was crying, its face covered in tears and snot. Kira quickly run up to it.

"Come one kid, no tears." She said lost. Kid started to cry louder.

Kira winced at the loudness of it. She quickly checked the older one for any injuries. There were few, but there was nothing too serious.

"Now, stop crying, your friend is okay. See? He's breathing. Come on now, no more tears." She tried to calm it down... To no avail. "I'm really no good with children younger than four."

At this moment, toddler decided to grab her hair. HE, as Kira concluded, beamed with excitement and yanked her closer. He trapped her in bone crushing hug, laughing.

"I can't...breathe." Her face turned purple.

When she FINALLY freed herself from deadly grip, she had to calm the weeping child with a soft song. Kira then sensed a small group of people approaching their location. She stood up, stretching her back and arms. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Looks like your family came for you, kid."

She patted the now sleeping toddler on the head. She smiled and disappeared, leaving only two red rukh behind.

* * *

><p>She ended up falling on her butt on top of one of buildings. Kira growled irritated and got up.<p>

_**'Not even a day out of dungeon, and my master has already made a fool out of herself.'**_ Orias snickered inside of her head.

_**'At least she didn't left the kid all alone, like certain someone would do.'**_ Bathin.

**_'Do you want to fight, old man?'_**

**_'I have nothing against it, brat.'_**

"Can you guys just shut up?!" Kira said with red face.

_**'Sorry~'**_ Both answered simultaneously. Kira sighed and jumped down the building.

Right when she wanted to go find place to stay for night she felt someone painfully crash into her, sending her back to the floor. Quickly getting up she looked at small, five-year old boy with bright red hair and pink eyes. He was wearing some dirty rags and wielding a sword too big for his small size. His face was like made of stone, with no expression at all. But Kira noticed panic inside of boys eyes when they heard man's yell. Grabbing boy by his wrist she jumped into narrow alley and hid behind few barrels, hugging boy close to her.

Few seconds later she heard loud footsteps. Probably around five adult men. They ran right past them and went further into crowd. Sighing loudly she looked down at boy. His cheeks were tinted in a light pink color. Confused, she let the boy go. He sat besides her and looked like kicked puppy.

"Why were they after you?" She asked calmly.

"...I ran."

"...Colosseum, am I right?" He just nodded. Kira sigh again and got up out stretching her arm, for boy to take. "How about some good meal, and telling me what happened?" She asked with bright smile. Boys cheek turned more pink, but he accepted girls hand and went with her.

They both went to the nearest restaurant. Kira let boy order what he wanted, quickly discovering that he couldn't read. She read menu for him and ordered three portions of what he asked for, plus some more. While they were waiting for food, boy explained his situation.

He was captured by a slave merchant along with his parents and sold to the Colosseum where his parents died. She could believe it. He was one of famous Fanalis, one of the strongest tribes right after Andora with Imuchakk being third. When waitresses brought their food, awkward silence surrounded them. Kira didn't like it, but kept her mouth shut, to not make her little companion uncomfortable.

When they were done eating and left restaurant, they both heard yells. This time all men have noticed little Fanalis. Kira crouched to his level holding his shoulders. Smiling to him, she said.

"I'll slow them down, so you run. You don't want to go back to the Colosseum, do you?"

"B-but.."

"No buts. I'm strong you see. Just before you go, what's your name?"

"...M-Masrur."

"Mine's Kira, it was nice meeting you. Now, make sure that you won't get caught again, m'kay?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then take it and run." Kira gave him a sack of coins and pushed him behind her. She unsheathed her katana and blocked a sword aimed for her head. She looked back at the stunned boy and smiled. "Just go, lil bro." And so he ran.

Kira smiled to herself and started avoiding soldier's attacks for about fifteen or twenty minutes. Then, she bided them goodbye and teleported herself onto some building, again painfully landing on her butt. She growled and got up. It was going to be evening soon and she was still dirty from dungeon. She needed to find a inn to stay in for the night. Kira sighed and stretched herself, looking at the sun. She smiled brightly and jumped down to the streets. Eventually, she found a tavern that accepted foreigners and rented out a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the chapter 3! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>First thing I did after reaching my room was to undress and jump into bath... it felt like heaven I tell you! Immediately after relaxing a bit, my thoughts went back to the Fanalis child I met earlier. I was pretty sure they would go after him no mater how far he would go.<p>

Because of slavery, it's very hard to happen upon one of Fanalis. Seeing one so young was a true rarity. Remembering the boy's scared eyes, I frowned. If I was him, I would do anything to get away, even things I would regret later. Sighing loudly I made up my mind.

* * *

><p>This morning I woke up with sun and went straight to the Colosseum, asking everyone about Fanalis child named Masrur. Some guards knew exactly where should I go, when they were telling me about boys master, in their eyes, I could see disgust. When said guy opened doors for me... I could tell why. It was very fat men with a lot of jewelry on him. He had huge mustache and you could smell sweat and blood mile away from him. Room didn't look better at all. Rotten and half eaten food was everywhere, from fruits to meat.<p>

"What brings such young cute lady to my office, I wonder?" He asked with perverted smile... Great a pedophile, as if his mare appearance was not enough.

"I wanted to ask you about Fanalis child named..."

"Ah, that damned brat? Hahaha! Is he not amazing?! Not only he's strong but also bloodthirsty! Such a shame he does not listen to me, he would have such an easy life!" He laughed like a maniac. I had to fight urge to slaughter him.

"Sir, don't you think it would be better to just let him go?" My smile was twitching.

"Let go? Of such useful tool? Are you mad?! He's making more money for me than all of my useless slaves!" I desperately wanted to smack his face, hearing the way he talked about other human beings.

"Then, how about a deal?" Smirk.

"Deal?"

"Yes. I will participate in ten fights in the Colosseum. You choose who I fight with. If I lose at least one, I'll become your slave along with the child. If I win all of them, you let the child go without bothering him anymore. How about it, sir?"

"You?! Fight in Colosseum?! Don't be ridiculous! You're a girl! You'll be crushed in an instant!" He started to laugh maniacally, and my smirk widened.. Just as planned.

"Then it'll be an easy win for you, sir. Or are you afraid of losing to a child?" I asked with confident expression. That made the man angry as hell. He gritted his teeth and glared at me, looking me up and down. He smirked mischievously and said.

"Well, you're right. It'll be an easy win for me, there is no way in hell such wimpy brat would win against a gladiator. We have a deal then. When should we start it?"

"I don't really mind starting right away."

"Good. Go with that woman, she'll take you to the waiting room. Someone will explain everything to you there."

"Understood."

Woman that was standing right behind him moved to the door, I followed. When we were quite far, she spoke.

"I'm very thankful to you for what you're doing, trying to save Masrur. He's a good kid, forced to kill for this filthy man's pleasure."

"I've noticed it already, ma'am. Single look was enough to do so."

"Colosseum's rules are quite strict. You can't use your own weapon, only ones that are stocked in here."

"That's quite huge disadvantage."

"It indeed is. Please, just don't die. I don't wish to see such good and young person to die such meaningless death."

"Don't worry. I still have way too many things to do, to die here."

"I wish you luck." She smiled at me and opened door. I answered with a big smile and went right in. Room was full of men. Soldiers and gladiators. They all looked at me with glares. It's going to be interesting, isn't it?

After few minutes one of soldiers came up to me with a smile and asked.

"Are you lost, little miss?"

"No. I came here to fight." I showed him paper that pig gave to me when I was heading out. He read it and looked at me with pure shock, then, with pity. He shook his head and showed me into some direction. "There are weapons you can use. Give me your name and go out this way when it's called."

"Name's Kira."

"I wish you good luck, kid. Especially because it's a deal with that pig, Arata."

"You know him?"

"We all know. He went through all continents to look for strong men only to make them his slaves and force them to fight for him. As much as I don't mind the rest, that kid worries me. His eyes are always blank. He's a child, he shouldn't be caged here."

"That is exactly what I'm trying to do. To break this cage, that he's trapped in."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Ten fights, if I loose I'll be his next slave. If I win, he let the kid go."

"...You sure you want to do it? His men are quite strong, and you're a child too."

"I'm quite strong too, you see. I'll be just fine, thank you for your worry, though."

"Then, win it and show that pig where's his place!" One of gladiators screamed.

"It's no fun when kid is forced to fight for his life!" Screamed another. "And even less to win against a kid!"

"You've got our support, brat!" All men started to raise their voices. All of them helped me choose my weapon, and promised to take good care of my katana. I couldn't help but to start liking this place. Even though they're bloodthirsty men, fighting for their lives and killing each day, they sure were good people.

* * *

><p>After my name was announced, they all screamed 'good luck' to me and showed me right way. When I got to the battlefield, everyone started to scream with excitement. Apparently I was first female to ever participate in whole this mess. I clenched sword in my hand. It was simple two-edged sword, but much heavier than normal. Which meant that it was just the way I liked my weapon to be. Heavy.<p>

My mother was first one to notice this, I sucked with all light things like wooden spear or wooden stuff. Even thought some of weapon I was trained to use, were heavier than me, it never really affected me, and whenever someone tried to steal it, they would fail miserably.

My first opponent stood in front of me... when I saw him, I just wanted to smack that pigs face. He was terrible. He had a lot of muscles, sure, but with first glance I could tell where all his weak points were. This guy wasn't trained to fight at all, rather to do some chores at farm, and he most likely was a farm man. He looked lost in this environment, as if he didn't fit here. Surviving so long due to pure luck. I sighed loudly. This guy was all open and I could just feel pity for him... Even more when he started to provoke me with a shaky voice.

I looked at the pig, he was sitting at tribunes for "masters" surrounded by five women, that handed him food and drinks... He looked proud and confident... Do I really look THAT weak? Apparently so. Sighing again, I raised my sword.

"Just shut up and come at me, bro."

And that was enough to provoke him... Yeah, just that. The guy started to yell and charged at me with huge machete raised high... Way to high. I stepped to the side, avoiding slow attack. He struggled with raising it again and that was moment when I hit him with my sword's handle, knocking him out... Everyone went silent, and after few minutes, started to scream again... Was it really that special?

* * *

><p>With that, my first fight ended, and next opponent took spotlight. He was bigger than previous one, with weird black mask... Bondage? I'm not sure. He had big sword, most likely bigger than me, but one I must say, he definitely looked more trained and passionate in fighting. He immediately went for a kill, aiming for my neck. I avoided few swings, and crouched. I jumped and punched him in the guts sending the poor guy to the other side of arena... And sweatdropped when all men and women went wild with excitement... Just what kind of fights do they watch every day? Little girls fighting over a toy, or what?<p>

For my disappointment third, fourth, fifth and sixth fight went pretty much the same. My seventh opponent, instead of bulky guy, was average sized men with definitely a lot of experience and calculating eyes... I liked it... Looks like pig's starting to lose his patience. Good. That means more fun for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And the fourth chapter right on! **

**Warning! There's OOC'ness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in different part of Colosseum a short girl with very long, wavy blond hair was walking in direction of tribunes. She had white, long dress with red ribbon under her breasts and a gold stuff with huge red crystal in hand. She looked very excited for some reason and her steps were quick.<p>

"Scheherazade-sama!" She stopped after hearing someone's voice. It was a boy. Around 13 years old. He had bright red hair that reached his middle back, pink eyes and silver piercing under his lower lip. He was wearing simple white robe with golden armor. Boy stopped right besides the girl.

"Is there something wrong, Muu?" She asked with melodic voice.

"Of course not, ma'am. I've just heard that you were going to Colosseum, what shocked me. I thought you hated this place?"

"I indeed do, Muu. But today... I feel as if something interesting was about to happen, and I wanted to see it."

"Something interesting?"

"I can't really put it in words. I just feel as if I should be here now."

"I...see. Then please, let me accompany you." He said with huge smile.

"I don't mind. Let's go then!"

When both arrived at VIP's tribune, a real chaos have greeted them. All spectators were yelling with pure excitement. Louder than Muu have ever heard.

"W-what is happening?!" He screamed in shock.

Scheherazade ran towards barriers and looked down. A young, nine years old girl have just knocked out a three times larger man, without breaking a sweat. She could feel something incredible inside of this child. Her rukh were pure as she had never seen before, and just how many there were! It must've been a miracle that no one have noticed it yet! She immediately become even more excited seeing some RED rukh flying around the girl.

"Muu, do you know that girl?" She asked, shining with curiosity.

"I-I don't." He answered apologetically.

"And there it goes! Seventh opponent in the row! Just how is this kid doing it?! Will she also survive next one?!" Commentator yelled with pure ecstasy. A very confident looking man with iron ball on chain entered the battlefield. "There he goes! The Master of the Iron Ball! Let's start the battle!"

Both concentrated at the two fighters. The man has thrown ball high in the sky getting ready to punch it at the girl.

"What is she waiting for?! Does she want it to hit her?!" Muu exclaimed worriedly.

The white-head haven't made a single step, waiting for the man to end his attack. When the ball fell almost to the floor, he punched it so hard it charged at her with incredible speed. She just smiled and stepped out of its way. She caught the chain and started to spin with it, creating a little tornado of sand. Letting it go, she smirked at the fat man. He looked like a ghost, iron ball deep in wall behind him. Bit more to the left, and he would've been gone forever... He fainted, causing the white-haired child to laugh loudly.

And just like that, battle have ended, leaving both Muu and Scheherazade stunned and gaping like fishes.

"And there goes the eighth opponent!" Yells started again. Both just looked as the girl is trying to calm her laughter.

"Stop screwing around you useless pieces of shit! Just fucking end her already!" They heard some man scream with rage when the next fighter stepped on the stage. He was definitely on completly different level than previous one. He also had that really strong aura coming out of his body.

Both looked anxiously at the girl. She looked shocked for a moment, but soon after, her face was graced with huge, mischievous grin and her mouth moved.

"Muu, did you hear what she said?" Scheherazade asked with hope.

"'It's show time.' Or something like that. I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>Right after fight started, my opponent disappeared. Instinctively, my body moved on its own, allowing my enemy to leave shallow cut on my neck instead of cutting my head off. I quickly jumped away, my eyes changed their color to burning red with vertical pupils. It was sign that messing around have ended and serious battle started. I raised my sword in front of me, looking straight into my enemy's eyes. They were empty, screaming "KILL" all over and over. I smirked and covered my chest with blade of the sword, stopping him from piercing my heart. He was fast, that's for sure, but his strength left a lot to wish for.<p>

He started to throw many fast attacks at me. Of course I could try to block all of them, but that would mean risking critical hit, so I've blocked only those which were aimed for my vital points. When he jumped away, tired from such attack, I was dripping with blood from many little cuts... The jerk cut my hair! Right side was almost reaching my butt, while left side was little below my chin... And I've been making sure that one day they'll be as long as my mothers! So many years of growing them went to fuck themselves! Such an asshole!

I narrowed my eyes letting my murderous intention to leak. The guy in front of me started to sweat nervously.

"You know, some say that female's hair are their pride... Lesson for the future, never touch girls hair, or something bad will happen."

With that I disappeared and stood behind him. Aiming a strong kick to the back of his neck. He turned around, blocking it. I grinned like a maniac. Landing on my hand I've thrown myself at my opponent, kicking him in the face. I then jumped forward, slashing, he blocked my attack, and punched forward. I tilt my head, avoiding it, and grabbed his hand. Turning around, I stepped forward, pulling his hand and causing him to fall. Before he hit the floor, I kicked behind, hitting his stomach. Using power from previous attack, I threw him at the wall, grabbed his sword and threw it, it hit his leg, right besides his bone.

It'll hurt for next few months, but at least he learned his lesson. Never touch female's hair.

Commentator said something but I didn't listen to him, instead I touched my, now short, hair and growled annoyingly. Grabbing rest of it I picked up my sword (which I dropped at some point) and raised it behind my neck cutting my hair to the same length. I'll fix it later, now my next opponent was waiting to get his ass kicked.

When I raised my head, I've immediately froze. Why? Why is it here!? It should only be in Andora! This guy... Did he..?! My anger started to rise. I've looked at that fucking pig, and his fucking confident face. How dare he?! Andorian Gigantic Tigers are meant to ran free on Andorians fields! Not to be held in cage, in some fucking Colosseum for someones entertainment!

* * *

><p>"T-that was an amazing move." Said Muu after fight ended.<p>

"That happens when you touch girls hair, Muu. You better remember it." She said seriously.

"Y-yes Ma'am!... Did she just cut her hair with sword?" He asked and sweatdropped. Not hearing any answer he glanced at his companion. Scheherazade had a really serious expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"Her rukh are raging."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"She does't want to fight anymore, but she knows she has to." He looked at the girls next opponent, after seeing such a big, aggressively looking cat, he got a bit scared.

"No wonder. I would get scared of such a cat too."

"I said rage, not fear, Muu. She's mad, for some reason."

She raised her stuff and dropped it to the floor again, right in front of them a little bubble showed up and the girls voice started to come from it.

"That fucking sonofabitch is going to pay for stealing your freedom. I promise." Her voice was full of anger and regret. They both could hear it. When the beast ran at her and aimed its fangs at her neck, she spoke again.

"Such dishonorable moves doesn't fit you, my friend. Neither does it suit any of your kind. This man will pay for ruining your life." When the tiger pinned her to the floor and howled in her face, she just raised her hand and put it on the side of beasts head.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I failed to protect you. You must've been lonely, weren't you? I know that feeling too, so... I'll free you from it if you want." The girl's voice was full of sadness, and both of them could see tears starting to slide down her cheeks, which shocked them. Though, even more shocking was fact, that the tiger let her go and sat down in front of her.

When the girl sat up, her bangs shadowed upper half of her face. The tiger laid down and closed its eyes, purring gently. The white-head got back on her two feet, and stood besides the big cat. She raised her sword. "I'm sorry", was last thing she uttered before piercing the tiger's heart. She clenched her sword and thrown it away. Looking at the fat guy that screamed before. Her eyes were blank, and she mouthed something, before going back inside.

"I wonder what that was supposed to mean?" Asked Muu.

"This tiger, he asked her to kill him."

"The tiger did?"

"Every living being has its own will. He preferred to die than spend years, closed in cage, being force to kill countless humans."

"I... see..." He looked at the ground.

"Muu, can you please do something for me?"

"Of course, ma'am." Muu raised his head again, and looked at the Magi.

"I want to meet this girl. Talk to her. Can you please go find her and bring her to me?"

"As you wish." He bowed with small smile and ran to search for the white-haired girl.

* * *

><p>When I've reached the pig's office, he was packing his things in a hurry.<p>

"Are you going somewhere, pig?" He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at me with fear. "I should feed you to dogs. Andorian Gigantic Tigers are not meant to be used as a tool to get some money. These majestic beasts have never supposed to leave Andora, you know?"

"Hahaha, w-what's the big deal? I-I mean it's just some stupid animal." His voice was shaky.

"Stupid animal?" My eyes narrowed and changed back to red, shining. "You're such disgusting piece of shit... It has been a while since I did something for this world."

I unsheathed my katana and raised it. The guy didn't even had the time to scream for help before his throat was cut. His lifeless body hit the floor, his head rolling away, stopping under one of the walls. Sheathing my blade again, I turned back and went out of the Colosseum. It was already evening, so I went to search for Masrur.

* * *

><p>When I found the Fanalis child, it was almost midnight. He was surrounded by a weird bunch of people. A white haired boy with Imuchakk toddler I've already met. Some muscular man, another, a slim one with horizontal scar from cheek to cheek, an Imuchakk couple and a boy with long purple hair and golden eyes. Even though I was laying on the roof of some building, I still could hear their conversation. They were thinking of a way to save Masrur... Maybe except of the white haired boy... He was busy being tortured by a toddler of his size. I smiled noticing a small smile on redhead's face.<p>

Getting back on my feet, I sent a little paper plane in groups direction and observed their reaction after reading it. They were all confused, shocked, but also happy. I noticed as Masrur started to look around, probably recognizing my scent. I giggled and teleported myself back to my room in a little hotel. Not even sparing a single glance toward my bathrooms door. I was still covered in blood, but I didn't mind. All I wanted now was to sleep.

Remembering tigers tired eyes, I let some tears fall down my cheeks. When I was smaller I used to play with those gigantic cats all day and night. They would never attack a human. They never wanted to spill our blood. This disgusting pig deserved to die worse death than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Hope you liked it~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter's up! Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi**

* * *

><p>In the next morning I felt like shit, like the time when my oldest brother, Ryuu, decided to take me out to my first party with elders. They had forced me to drink... A lot. When I finally got out of my bed, I went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Bet if someone would see me now, they'd scream and run the fuck away, as far as possible. My hair were a total mess, each strand heading other way, they were still covered in blood, just like my clothes, which had thousands of cuts and stains. My skin was covered in red and brown from dust and blood, plus there were big bags under my eyes.<p>

Sighing loudly, I took my clothes off, jumping into the shower and letting warm water hit my skin. I washed myself quickly and went back to my room, drying myself and leaving my hair in peace. Searching through my bag, I found only one set of clothes. Great, gotta go shopping, one of things I hated the most. Sighing again I put a plain, cream shirt and black short pants on. I headed back to the bathroom and fixed my hair with a knife.

When I was done, I looked myself over with satisfaction. My smile then changed into a frown. Sure, my hair looked great, little wild and all, but mere thought of the time it would take to grow my hair back was frustrating. I swore if I ever see that one guy again, I'd kick his ass.

Taking my bag, I left tavern I was staying in, no need to stay in Reim any longer. I'll just move to the next dungeon after buying some clothes, food and water.

Or so went the plan. I didn't even make ten steps out of tavern when someone crashed into me and sent me tumbling to the ground. Just great. Especially since the said person ended up on top of me... wasn't it just wonderful?

I heard the person apologize, but since I was still in a bad mood because of the state of my hair, I just glared at them. It was a boy around thirteen or so. He had bright red hair that reached halfway down his back and pink eyes. Did every Fanalis need to crush into me?

At first he was all sorry and shit, then, when he looked at me, he smiled a ten thousands watt smile. I frowned. Did he want to blind me? He immediately helped me up. I was about to say 'thank you' but it was completely cut off when he picked me up. Before the action completely processed through my mind, the said boy had me on his shoulder and held me by my waist and thighs. After a long moment, I started to yell at him and to thrash about in his grip.

"What the fuck are you doing, you jerk!? Let me go!"

"I can't. Someone wants to meet you." His tone apologetic.

"Like I fucking care! Let me go!"

"Just like I said, I can't!" He tried to tighten his grip on me but accidentally ended up touching my butt. My face grew red like tomato.

"Where the fuck do you think you're touching me?!" I kicked him in the stomach. He immediately ended up on the floor, whining in pain. I quickly got up and dusted myself. "Jerk!" I yelled and stormed off. I didn't go too far before he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Please wait!" What the hell was his problem?!

"Why should I?!" I tried to shake him off, annoyed to no end.

"Let's just talk! This person really wants to meet you!"

"Still don't care!" He finally let go. I sped up a little just so he wouldn't catch up this time.

"How about we'll have a meal and talk it out!? I'll pay!" He for sure was desperate.

At the mention of free food... I instantly stopped and started to go backwards. Stopped right in front of him and turned around with blank expression.

"Go on." He sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I found myself in a restaurant with table full of plates and the weird Fanalis boy in front of me. He was looking at me anxiously. Hey, if someone offers to pay for your meal after being mean to you... take full advantage and eat everything on the menu.<p>

"So... What exactly do you want?" I asked eating some fish.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you." He had a little awkward smile on his face.

"Why someone from royalty would want to meet me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Royalty?" He copied my reaction.

"Well, you're some high up soldier, right? Those clothes look quite expensive, if you'd ask me." I started to eat another dish.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the person that wants to meet you isn't from royalty, but still is quite, 'high up' as you put it."

"So, why?"

"We've seen your fights yesterday, and apparently she wants to talk to you about something."

"She? So it's a female?" Mouth full of vegetables.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I swallowed.

"Not really. I just imagined that a male would want something from me. Just yesterday, a lot of men sent me a bunch of perverted looks in the Colosseum. I even started to think this was a country of perverts or something."

"P-Please don't say something like that." He sweatdroped again.

"Sorry. I'm a bit too straight forward, aren't I?" I sipped on my tea and frowned at its lack of taste.

"A little. So will you go with me? Without anymore kicks, please?" His hand reached to his stomach where I kicked him before. I refused to feel guilty. He deserved it.

"Yeah, sure, but about kicks, that's as long as you won't give me a reason." I glared at him.

"Got it." Was his instant and nervous answer.

* * *

><p>Soon after my belly was satisfied, we left the restaurant and head to the palace. Muu, as the boy have introduced himself, took me to the bright room with many plants falling from walls, like waterfalls. There were some pools with crystal clear water, Koi fishes and Lilly pads. All in all, this room was absolutely magnificent.<p>

"So you came." I've heard melodic voice.

On a golden throne was sitting a young-looking female. She was almost as short as me, probably two or three centimeters taller. She had long, gold and wavy hair. Her eyes were green and gentle with beauty mark under left one. But the thing that was most beautiful in her, were her rukh. There were so many of them and yet, I could feel that not all of them belonged to her. Some were brighter from the others. She smiled at me and told me to come closer... I obeyed.

"What's your name?" She asked with gentle smile.

"...Kira." Was my nervous answer.

"My name is Scheherazade, and I'm a..."

"A Magi. Am I right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"What does a magi have to talk to such person as myself, I wonder?" I asked with serious tone, crossing my arms on my chest. She just giggled.

"You should already know, there is no way person with such many and such clear rukh wouldn't know." Little smirk made its way on her face.

"...Does this have something to do with me being a King Vessel?" I touched bracelet on my left wrist, just to make sure it's there.

"Yes. I want to ask something of you." She certainly noticed my gesture, but decided to ignore it.

"Go ahead then." She giggled again.

"I want you to help Muu conquer a dungeon!" The Magi announced cheerfully. Muu and I stayed silent for a moment.

"Eh?!" Both of us cried out.

"I want Muu to become a King Vessel who would fight for the best future of this country and its citizens. Sending him into a dungeon alone or with some of the experienced soldiers would be too risky, of course. So I ask you to go with him. Of course, I'll give you whatever you want in exchange."

"...Are you serious? I help him, and you'll give me whatever I want?" Both my hands were now hanging by my sides.

"Yes." She smiled brightly.

"Even if it's country itself?"

"What?!" Muu panicked.

"Sure!" Was the Magi's cheerful answer.

If someone would concentrate hard enough, they would hear a loud snap. I started to giggle, and that quickly become a loud laughter. I laughed so hard my sides started to ache and tears were spilling from my eyes. Both of the other occupants of the room looked at me as if I was crazy. They wouldn't be all that wrong to be honest. When I finally calmed down, I dried my tears and smiled brightly.

"I'll do it! And all I want in exchange is for you, to give me access to the palace's library. I also heard that there is some kind of science department. I would love to see it and hear about all inventions and creation made there. Also, about any future projects."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I love knowledge! Just the mere thought of all the new stuff that can be changed with power of brains alone is exciting! I've seen few of new possibilities that this country have brought to life. Like that hot water system that allows you to take a hot shower and a bath at any given hour! I want to see more!" I said with huge sparkly eyes. Scheherazade started to laugh at me with huge smile.

"Very well then. I'll give you all access to library and to the laboratory where our scientists work at. But only after both of you come back safely from dungeon-diving. Is that okay?" Her tone was that of someone talking to a child.

"It sure is! Where's the place?"

"At a little island not too far, our ship will take you there."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Few hours. At least six."

"Good. Can I take some books with me, just to read on the way?"

"As long as you won't damage them." Now she sounded like my overprotective siblings do to every male who dared to talk to me... Even dad.

"I promise I won't. Then I'll choose some while this guy here gets ready." I pointed at the still dumbfounded Fanalis.

"Very well then. Library is right here. You can make yourself at home while we prepare everything." She pointed to a huge pair of doors to the left.

"M'kay!" And so, I've immediately went in, searching through the books.

* * *

><p><strong>And done~! Have a nice daynight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the chapter 6 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi**

* * *

><p>During the whole trip, Muu was very nervous and Kira's attitude didn't help at all. There he was standing and shaking like a jelly in the middle of tornado and all she was doing was sitting calmly and reading all these complicated books as if a dungeon-dive wasn't about to happen! And just how many did she took with her?! Fucking twelve! TWELVE! She even went through them as it they were picture books for children! She read them all within three hours! How was that even possible?! It would take HIM a whole month to read one of these! What the hell?!<p>

But did she started to get at least a little nervous after that? NO! She took an hour nap! Went to joke with some sailors and eat whole barrel of apples! Just how could she be so calm before going inside of a place where thousands of men died!? He couldn't understand. Kira, on the other hand, was completely entertained by his reaction towards her attitude.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in front of the dungeon, Muu swallowed audibly. Kira just giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her anxiously.<p>

"No need to worry that pretty head of yours. It's going to be just fine, I won't let you die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've conquered two of them already. All you need to do is to move forwards and be ready for everything!" Her cheerful altitude was pissing him off.

"'That's all?!' You gotta be kidding me! It isn't that simple you know?! We might die! Aren't you scared?!"" The Fanalis boy finally snapped.

"Not really. I just won't allow myself to die. There is way too many things I must do and too many things to see and learn! Just thinking like that makes me much more confident!" She showed him her million watt smile and pushed him inside, jumping in right after.

* * *

><p>Muu screamed as he descended. When he finally met the ground, he found himself with a face full of mud. It was certainly not a pleasant experience.<p>

When he raised his head and shook the mud off, he noticed he was all alone. Getting anxious yet again, he got up and left the little cave. It was full of mud that reached his knees. Right in front of him was rock jungle with tall trees and vines everywhere. It was really bright and he could hear birds singing. The young warrior wanted to make a step forward when he felt something grab him by the neck of his shirt and shove him to the floor.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Told you to not let your guard down, bro." Was what Kira said pointing at the edge of a huge cliff. If he fell, he would have definitely died.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Let's move on, I've seen some buildings in this direction, we're going there." She looked in some direction. Muu stood up and looked the same way. There indeed was a huge building there. Around three miles away.

"How do we get there?" Muu looked back at the girl.

"By foot, of course." She said it as if it was a walk in a park.

"Can't you use your Djinn to... I don't know... Fly us there?"

"I can."

"Then..!"

"But I won't."

"Eh? Why?"

"That's something I've decided. No using Djinns power, while conquering dungeons."

"Why?!"

"Because that's not fun at all. I want to show the Djinn I'm worth his power and that I'm strong enough to handle their test with my own strength. You might think that it's a weird way to think but I don't. It's something I've been taught from when I was a toddler. To get what I want with my own power. That's the way real warrior do things."

"But you keep using them, right?"

"Sure I do. There would be no point in getting them if I didn't. So, I decided to use them as I wish outside but not inside. Just to show my respect to them. I'm weird. I know. No need to look at me like that."

He indeed was looking at her as if she was a psycho. She gave him little flick to the forehead, flashed huge smile, and moved in the buildings' direction. He looked after the girl with a confused expression on his face, but then smiled and ran after her. She sure was a few years younger than him, but he was the only child here. He needed to finally grow up. He was strong. Everyone said so, but he still was afraid of a real danger. Muu needed to overcome it, just like that nine-year old girl in front of him. He can do it. He sure can.

* * *

><p>They both fought uncountable amount of monsters, big and small. They went through a lot of traps and Kira was constantly running around to swing on vines, yelling in some weird language. After a few arguments, he would join her. A few times. Around ten. She then would kick some of bigger monsters, just so they would fall on him. Or she would 'accidentally' kick him into a river, while swinging on vines...<p>

* * *

><p>After about eight hours, they finally reached the doors of truth, Kira opened them and room full of things made of rock stood in front of them.<p>

"I thought there were supposed to be tons of treasures." He said a little disappointed.

"Touch that dagger and you'll see a nice trick." She smirked pointing at the small blade on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"...Are you trying to kill me again?" Muu looked at her with suspicion.

"Of course not! If you'll die here I won't get to read all those books back in Reim!"

"...You better not be lying to me." He glared at her and touched the dagger.

Right after he touched it, everything turned gold and silver and before them was now levitating a blue giant. He had muscular body. His nails were long and sharp. He also had, long pointed ears and teal blue hair and eyes.

"I'm Barbatos. Djinn of Hunting and Nobility. Who will be King?" He asked with deep voice.

"You choose." Kira said.

Djinn looked at them. Kira had her arms crossed behind her head, while Muu was sweating with fear. Well, you don't have a chance to often see a blue giant, do you?

"You're already experienced with haunting and nobility is engraved in your heart, but this young man have matured a lot since he entered and I want to see how he grows into a magnificent warrior. Do you have something against it?" He asked her. She just smiled.

"Go for it."

And so he did. He changed into light and flew to Muu's sword, engraving Solomon's seal on its blade. Instantly, everything turned black and they stood inside of a huge hole. Kira come up to him and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations. You conquered your first dungeon. Welcome in the club!"

"...Thanks." His cheeks turned pink.

"You don't have anything to thank me for! Now let's head back, shall we?"

She hugged his arm tightly and they both disappeared, leaving only two red and two white rukh behind. And gold for soldiers to pick up.

* * *

><p>The second we entered Scheherazade's room, rain of questions hit us, along with iron grip of small hands. Scheherazade may not look strong but she definitely was. I'm sure there will be a huge bruise on both of my sides in the morning. The female Magi interrogated us... No seriously, she literally interrogated us. She was like a police woman from Andora who clasped her claws on possible culprits and wouldn't let them go without asking billions of questions. Good for me I was able to sneak out in the middle of this... Bad for Muu since he couldn't. Meh. He'll live... Maybe.<p>

I went into the library, and started to read. Of course, I barricaded myself in the said room before getting sucked up in words printed inside of huge tomes.

* * *

><p>For next few months, I lived in the palace. My days were pretty much the same. Get up with sun, go read few books, go eat something. Spar with Muu (I always won in every one of them, by the way.) Then, to the library, dinner, a few hours inside of the laboratory talking with scientists and helping them out with some projects. Yet again food, shower, some books and sleep. Sometimes I even helped Scheherazade with something or went to the Colosseum with Muu. Just to kick some asses.<p>

After... Six months? Maybe. I don't know anymore. By that time, I was done with all the books in the library and, for some reason, was placed in charge of all the projects. I would just do as always, read reports searching for errors, help someone up when they got stuck and all shit like that. I was pretty much the boss, and everyone treated me like that. They also announced me a champion in the Colosseum, ending up beating almost everyone. ALMOST. There was one group I couldn't beat no matter how hard I tried. The Yambala gladiators were truly something to be afraid of. But they also were good people. Shambal, the leader, taught me how to manipulate my Magoi. He was a truly good leader... Aside from his gambling problems, of course.

Scheherazade, Muu, and I became really close, almost like family. Muu also matured a lot, he stopped getting scared of everything and decided to try to visit his homeland, the Dark Continent. I cheered for him with it.

* * *

><p>Within the time of my stay, I became friends with everyone in palace and the Colosseum. It was really fun to spend time with those people. But after some thinking, I made up my mind. That evening, I went to talk with Scheherazade. When I finally found her, she was standing on balcony, watching stars.<p>

"So, you're leaving?" She asked without looking at me.

"Yeah. I am. There is still a lot of things to do, to see and to learn about. But outside of this palace. This country."

"I know. Such a shame that Muu won't be able to see you off"

"Tell him I said 'bye' when he's back?"

"Of course. So, where are you heading to next?"

"At first, next dungeon. After that? We'll see."

"Is that so? But make sure you'll visit sometimes, okay? We'll miss you." She looked really worried.

"Hahaha! Sure thing, Hera! And I'll miss you guys too!"

"I can't wait to hear your future stories from all around the world. Make sure you'll be safe."

"M'kay! Tell Muu to train hard! Don't want to crush the poor guy with one punch when I'm back!"

"I'll remember that, Kira." She smiled at me, and I gave her one of my big grins.

I turned around and stopped for a moment. I smiled, and looked at her again. She stared back, little confused.

"Make sure to act as you feel like, not as your age tells you to."

And with that I teleported myself, appearing outside of the Reim Empire. I'll sure miss those guys. Funny bunch they are. I've stretched my arms.

"To the next dungeon we go!"

* * *

><p>Scheherazade stood there, frozen. This smile, this line and manner it was said in. Her body started to shake. Her eyes filled with tears that eventually spilled down her cheeks. The Magi fell on her knees, hands covering her mouth.<p>

Those were the words that her old friend used to tell her. Word by word. Same smile. Same hair. Same eyes filled with sadness, happiness, and hope for better future.

"I wonder why all Andorian women have such similar effects on me?" She sniffed quietly. "She is just like you, Yua."

The Magi got back on her feet and dried her tears. She smiled brightly and looked back at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>After few weeks, I ended up in Republic of Mystania. It was really nice place. There were few small villages and few big towns, which authorities watched over. I liked it.<p>

My necklace lead me to a very small and poor, yet happy, village. It was night when I got there, and people were having some party. I asked one of drunk men for directions to the dungeon, he just showed me which way should I go, and went back to his drink. I shrugged and left.

* * *

><p>It took me four hours to reach the dungeon. Instead of a huge building, in front of me stood small, yet beautiful one. I smiled and went right in. When I opened my eyes I was in some sort of canyon. When I looked up, I noticed black clouds, which became bright once in a while. They were storm clouds. As if reacting to my thoughts, heavy rain started to pour from the sky, accompanied by a low rumbling of thunder. I smiled, always loving this kind of weather.<p>

Moving on, I had to go through an army of monsters, small and big, hairy and slimy, flying and crawling. It was tiresome. At some point I noticed that I've been walking in circles. This place was an absolute maze. Annoyed, I just started to climb the maze. Sure walls were tall as hell, but hey, Andorian blood means that you do crazy shit on daily basis, right?

When I was finally at the top, an army of thousands monsters, two times bigger than ones on the bottom, greeted me. I was right to go up. I unsheathed my katana and ran straight into the raging army, slaying everything around me.

* * *

><p>When I finally got through all those monsters, I reached another building. Opening the door, I ended up in some sort of cave filled with steel rods that were shooting lightening from left to right. I had to run through about five miles of it, being catch by few of lightening bolts. It hurt like hell.<p>

After going through, yet another, pair of doors I stood in a long corridor made of steel, with few rubber tiles and chains hanging from the ceiling. The best part was that, each few seconds a wave of electricity went through the floor.

I sighed loudly, and moved on, jumping on the first tile. I instantly had to doge few arrows send my way. Looking at them, I smirked. This dungeon was going to be satisfying to conquer. When next wave faded, I jumped and swinged from the chain, when I touched it, some part of the floor fell into never ending darkness. When I landed on the next tile I had to doge some spears. Jumping again, I landed on another tile on my hands and had to push my legs forward to doge another spear, I hung on it, pulled myself up to balance on the wooden end, and jumped off. I successfully landed on another tile.

To go through this part I had to use many manoeuvres and creative ways to doge variety of sharp objects. When I was finally by next pair of doors, I had to take a little break. It was propably about 10 hours since I entered. I had to find some safe place, eat, drink and sleep before going forward. Because I doubted, that was the end.

* * *

><p>When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to see that my previous thoughts were confirmed. This time it was yet another corridor, but made of rock with many little holes in it. Some led to monsters, others to traps, and few to small 'rooms' with nothing in them. I decided to use one of those 'rooms' as my stop. Starting a little fire with wood I picked up earlier, I cooked some water, chopped some vegetables, meat, mushrooms and cooked it. Thank Solomon I decided it was okay to summon food and cooking utenciles from the Orias's pocket dimension.<p>

At some point I felt someone's presence, they were in a tunnel that lead to the place I curently was in. It was one person, and their aura was somehow familiar. After few minutes, in front of me appeared a boy, about fifteen years old. He had purple, long hair and gold eyes. We both were shocked to see someone else in the dungeon. But I quickly shook myself out of it, poured some soup into a small bowl and handed it to him. He certainly was tired and hungry if noises that came from his stomach, were anything to go by.

The boy looked at me shocked. After few secconds of hesitation, he finally sat down and took the food with gratitude in his eyes. We both started to eat in silence.

"Soo... Who are you?" He asked after we were done eating.

"I see that you're not with your friends, why?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Y-you know me?" His voice was filled with shock and... excitment?

"Not at all. I've just seen you in Reim, some months ago. You were with Imuchakk family of three, two men and two children one ten and one five-year old."

"Y-you're right." Was it disappointment that she heard in his voice?

"So, why are you alone?"

"How do you know I'm alone?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because I can sense it." I smirked too.

"I see. Well, my name is Sinbad, you?"

"Kira."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, to gain power."

"I see. I'm actually surprised you survived so long alone, or were you with someone?"

"Alone."

"You must be quite strong if you went through it all by yourself, while being so young." He eyed me suspiciously.

"You must be too, especially looking at your eyes."

"M-my eyes?" He blushed slightly.

"That's the difference between us, Sinbad-san, I was raised as a warrior so my observation skills are crazy. I can say how strong someone is only by looking into their eyes, observing their movements, I can say what kind of personality they have, and by smell I can say what their emotions are." Most of it was a bullshit though, but the guy's face was like a book. His expressions literally screamed what he was thinking about.

"O-oh, really? How about testing them?"

"You're from poor village, sick mother I'd say. Adventurous spirit and outgoing character, filled with curiosity and desire to change this world for better. You don't trust me because I know a lot about you, even though it's our first meeting, but you're also very confident. You don't like me being here, because you want this Djinn for yourself, but don't want to harm me." I smirked.

"H-how di.." His shocked face was marvelous.

"You also plan to knock me out when we get to the treasure room and get the Djinn without any fight. Am I right?"

"I'll take it as a 'Yes'." I sipped on tea that I've made during my runt "Want some?" I asked him with innocent smile. The boy looked at me with shock and started to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the cup. "You're weird, but somehow, I don't feel as if you wanted to kill me, why?"

"What for? I can get what I want. If no, then fuck it, there is always next time." I shrugged.

"I like you! We should work together on this one, and let the Djinn choose." He smiled.

"You're doing it only because I have food, don't you?" He cringed. "I agree anyway." He sighed in relief, and his face was painted with shock again.

"What a frog is doing here?" He asked while pointing somewhere near me.

"NYAAA!" I screamed and jumped on him. "Make it go away! Make it go away!"

_~~Few minutes later, no frogs anywhere near~~_

"Nya?" Sin snickered with weird face.

"S-shut up! I hate frogs! They're disgusting, small and slimy! And their long tongues are terrifying!" I yelled with my face red like tomato.

"Oh~ How cute~"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>After little arguing, I went to sleep while Sinbad took first watch. After few hours we switched and he went to sleep, snoring like a dying bear. I had to cover my ears to not go crazy and slaughter him.<p>

When we were ready to go, I packed my things and stretched myself. Sin did the same.

"Okay we can..." I stopped when Sinbad put his hand on my head with a little whistle.

"You're smaller than I thought." He said with big smile.

"Talk about my height again, and I'll castrate you." I said with cute smile. My voice was dripping with honey and sugar, my aura screamed murder. He took of his hand, sweating nervously.

"S-sorry, ma'am."

* * *

><p>We then moved forward. It was enough to get out of the tunnel, to be attacked by some monsters. I let Sin deal with them, while I was just standing behind. Looking at him using his Djinn's equip I concluded that he was a show off.<p>

We had to go through a lot of traps and solve a lot of puzzles. It wasn't that hard, especially when Sinbad shut up and did what I told him to do. How did I manage to do that? Simple. I pushed him, and he landed in a pool filled to the brim with electric eels... His face was extremely amusing. No regrets.

* * *

><p>When we FINALLY got to the treasure room, we were exhausted. Breathing heavily, we both touched the earring laying on the pedestal. And so, next Djinn appeared. It was a women, she had long light blue hair and eyes. she was wearing goddess like robes, silver bracelets, necklace and second piece of same earring from the pedestal. It was made of black steel, shaped like a simple cross. Her face and body were covered in few thunder-like symbols.<p>

"I am Shax, Djinn of Creativity and Courage. Which of you wants to become a King?" She asked with angelic, strong voice.

"You choose." We said at once. Sinbad more nervous than me. I was just standing there, looking at Shax, she was absolutely beautiful. Kinda similar to my oldest sister, Haruka, if only her hair were short.

"You both have a lot of courage, I must say, but it's the girl who solved most of the puzzles I gave you, and she was much more amusing to watch. Possessing Djinn's power, yet not using it while going through a dungeon. I am impressed, therefore I choose you, my lady."

"It's nice to hear, Shax-sama, I hope we'll create a good team. May I have that earring as my vessel?" I asked with bow, looking at the piece of jewelry on the pedestal.

"Well, of course." She smiled gently, with relief in her eyes.

"It's your treasure, isn't it?" She looked at me, startled.

"...Yes, it is." Her cheeks were tinted with pink.

"Then, I shall take good care of it." Her face was red now.

"...I like you more and more, child. I'm looking forward to seeing your adventures, and guiding you with my power."

The Djinn disappeared into earring. I took it and put on, making a hole in my left ear.

Everything turned black and we ended up in a huge hole. I looked at Sinbad, who looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of promised the villagers, that I'll give them half of all the gold I'll find here." He said, embarrassed. I laughed.

"Well, be happy, because you won't look like a total jerk. I'll give them all of it." Grin.

"Eh?! Why?!"

"I don't need that much, I still have a lot from the last one. And I've seen the state of the village. Ages since last rain, no money for food, less and less water, no money for books for children to learn, or for clothes, it's pretty obvious that they're in a great need of money. I don't need it. Might as well give it to them." He looked at me with a shocked expression. Then, he smiled and hugged me, almost crushing all my bones during the process.

"Thank you so much! You're amazing!"

"Fine! Fine! Just let go!"

"Sorry." He said with sheepish smile.

"Eh, never mind, let's go."

I said putting everything into the pocket dimension, which shocked Sinbad.

* * *

><p>When we were nearing the village, I summoned everything back. Sinbad looked at me shocked, there was still at least six kilometers to the village.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Moving on, of course. I don't need anything from them, and knowing humans, they'll start showing me gratitude. I don't need it. So I'm going to the next city, or something."

"You're not even going to eat something?"

"I've ate already, when we were in the dungeon, no need to eat again for next few hours."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Let's have some party with everyone! You'll meet my friends, and maybe even join us!" Excitement was beaming from him, it almost blinded me.

"I don't think so." I said, moving away to ease my eyes.

"It's Sinbad-san!" We heard some villagers yell. I wanted to go, but Sinbad grabbed my arm.

"You can't just go like that! How will I feel telling those people, that all this isn't from me, and that they will never see their savior?!"

"I'm not a savior. I'm just a random girl who felt generous."

"Don't be stupid! Let's just go! Even for a while!"

* * *

><p>"SIN!" They heard familiar voices.<p>

Voices of Sinbad's companions sounded nearby, which meant, Masrur was with them. Kira didn't really want to meet the kid so soon. He'd want to thank her for freeing him from the pig. She REALLY didn't feel like dealling with gratitude from the villagers and the little Fanalis together. Especially since her skill level in dealling with gratefull people AND gratefull children was really low. Close to none.

"Guys! Over here!" Sinbad started to wave at his friends. Kira could already see Masrurs hair, but knew he couldn't see her, yet. She pinched Sinbad's hand, hard, causing him to yelp and let go.

"Thanks for proposition, but I have to refuse." She smiled brightly and disappeared, leaving only two red rukh behind.

* * *

><p>He stood there gaping at the spot the girl was standing at, just few seconds ago, shocked to the point he couldn't move.<p>

"Sin!" He heard Hinahoho's yell, when they were already by his side. "You did it again!" He said loudly and started to laugh.

"A-actually..."

"Sin." He looked at Masrur, who was looking at him with shock.

"What's wrong, Masrur?"

"Why do you smell like Kira?"

"Kira?"

"The girl who saved me back in Reim."

This time his eyes went as wide as they could, how could he be so stupid? To forget the name that his new friend would always mention, in almost every conversation!?

"S-she was here. She conquered the dungeon, gave me money to give to the villagers, and... disappeared."

* * *

><p>Kira looked down from tall tree. She was sitting on one of high up branches, few kilometers away from Sinbad and the rest. Looking at redheaded child with small smile. She got up and jumped down. Already on the ground, she send her magoi to her necklace. Going into direction it showed.<p>

"Maybe next time I'll be ready to face the little guy's gratitude."

**"As shy as ever, I see."** She heard Orias's voice.

"What can I say? I don't like others to treat me in some special way." She shrugged.

**"Aww~ I can already see that I've choosed the right master to serve to~"** Shax.

**"That's with no doubt!"** Bathin.

"Thanks."

She said heading to the Northern Tenzan Plateau. She heard that Kouga clan had really good booze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**And the chapter eight is out for you! Hope you'll have nice time reading it!**

* * *

><p>When I finally reached to the city of Shanse, a city placed few miles away from Kouga's territory, I was shocked by how some people were treated here. Some of them were wearing metal cuffs on their ankles and wrists and old rags as clothes, if anyone could call them that. Some of those people were even forced to stand on some sorts of stages, naked. This city was horrible. Even more so when I noticed a CHILD on one of those stages. My blood boiled in rage. The child, five-year old girl, was terrified. Fear and tears were present in her dark brown eyes, her light brown hair was a total mess, and dirt covered her whole body.<p>

"And now, a member of Kouga clan! Who would pass by such a young and strong slave?!"

Some guy yelled. He was one slave merchants. One of those who take others freedom and sell them like tools. Either as working power for those who are too lazy, or as living sex toys. I was disgusted when few old, perverted looking men started to yell their prices. Fear grew in the girl's eyes, and her body started to tremble. That's it. I pushed through the mob of people, jumped onto the stage and spoke.

"I'll take her." The merchant looked at me and started to laugh.

"And what would a brat like you, offer me? Some pretty rocks and leaves? Get lost brat, this is a serious business here."

"I'm serious!" I said summoning little sack full of emeralds and diamonds.

Slave merchant looked at me with shock and took the sack, looking at few pieces. He smirked and bowed to me.

"The kid now belongs to you, ma'am."

I just looked at him, hoping that he'll die a horrible death. Throwing a blanket over the child, I took her hand and got as far away from those pervs as possible.

"What's your name?" I asked, awkwardly, when we were far enough.

"T-Toya, m-master."

"Don't call me that. You're from Kouga clan, right?" I crouched in front of her. An awkward smile on my face. I had no idea how to spoke to this kid.

"Y-yes."

"Good, I'll take you home. But at first, we need to get you some clothes."

"B-but!"

"No buts. No one deserves to live as a slave, and I'm doing it only because I want to."

Toya started to cry and repeated 'thank you' like a mantra. It was funny, to be honest. Especially when she tried to jump on me, but tripped instead, refusing to stop thanking me. When I finally got her to stop, we went to buy her new clothes, and some for me. Ones I had on me, started to get little bit too worn out.

I bought a simple green dress with long sleeves for Toya, and blouse for myself. It was pale yellow with shoulder falling collar and long loose sleeves. It was made of light fabric. I also bought some tight black pants, and fabric belt in dark shade of purple with light purple strap in the middle of it. It looked good.

After shopping we went to the hotel, took bath, and went to sleep. At morning we bought some food, water and a horse. Toya said it would take months to get to Kouga's village if we were to go on foot.

I put Toya on the brown horse's back and sat behind her. Within few minutes we were out of the city. I planned to never come back to this place.

* * *

><p>After about a week, we could already see the village. Toya jumped down from the horse and ran, screaming like a child that was given so desired puppy... But again. It kind of was like that, wasn't it?<p>

"Everyone! I'm back!" She yelled with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

Some people turned to her and started to scream the same way, running to her. A young boy with dark brown hair was first to get to her. He jumped on her, sending both of them to the ground and started to thank to the Solomon, that she was okay. I smiled, jumping off of the horse and come up to them.

"Were the hell were you, Toya?!" Asked one of the females.

"I went to search for some herbs when some weird man took me. He wanted to sell me in Shanse, but Kira-neesan saved me!" She was beaming with happiness, giant smile on her face.

"Than you so much, miss!" Everyone started to bow to me.

"I-it was nothing! Any person could do that!" I said awkwardly with hint of panic. I really had no idea how to react to someones gratitude.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." An old lady said. She was smaller than me and was holding wooden stuff... I'm sorry, I have to say it again... She was SMALLER than ME!

"What do you mean?" I asked with little stars of happiness floating around my head.

"Humans these days, are more and more used to slavery. Even if it's just a small child being abused by their master, no one would react, in fear of being punished." Her face was twisted with grim.

"It's worse than I thought it was." I said disgusted. No trances of happy stars from a second ago.

"Therefore, I'm really happy to see someone like you. Not only have you saved Toya, but actually brought her back home." Now she was smiling.

"I was going this way, anyway." I said with sheepish smile, scratching my cheek.

"Even so. Why don't you join us for dinner? You can also stay here and rest, before carrying on with your journey."

"I'd love to." I grinned at her.

For some reason, everyone started to cheer and long party started. There was a lot of food, singing, dancing, and drinking. I must say people who said Kouga's booze is good... were absolutely right. Though I myself preferred their floral wine, it was absolutely delicious. We all talked a lot, I told them about my previous adventures and how I met variety of weird animals and plants.

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to conquer your fourth Dungeon? Three are not enough?" Baba asked. We were sitting by the fire, drinking and observing others.<p>

"I still need to become stronger. To do that, I need to train and learn many things. This is just the beginning of my path."

"You have a very hard mission to accomplish, I can see that." Was it sadness in her voice?

"What do you mean?" I looked at her, confused.

"From when I was small, I could see rukh, and I see that yours are very strong ones. But I have no idea what those red ones mean."

"Red ones?" More confusion.

"Yes. I can see some red rukh, flying around you. They're strong, I can feel it, but never have I seen them. You must be very special, my child."

"Special?" I whispered, looking at the dancing fire.

"Yes, my dear. But you shouldn't be scared of them, I can see that they're..."

"I know." My lips curled up in small, nostalgic smile.

"Eh?" It was her turn to feel confused.

"There is no way I will ever be scared of myself, or will judge someone only because they are different from the others. My mom used to say 'As a proud daughter of our family you should accept yourself and others, just the way they are'. I plan on following this until the day my live ends." I said with determination.

"...I see. You're a wonderful, and kind person. We all will always hold you dear in our hearts. Whenever you'll feel alone, you can come here, to your new family members." She said pointing at everyone around us. They were dancing, singing, their faces were painted in happiness. I swore I could see thousands of rukh, dancing between these people. My chest was filled with warm feelings.

"...Thank you." I said with small, smile and blush on my face. Nostalgia filled me to the brim.

"About the dungeon, its ten miles in the east, near Kou empire. It's small and nice country led by a gentle, and loving man. I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you. I'll go to sleep now." I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Kira."

"Yeah?" I asked in mid step.

"I hope we'll meet again." She took a sip of her wine.

"...I hope so as well." I send her a big smile.

* * *

><p>An hour after the party ended, and everyone except children were dead drunk, I got out of my tent. I took the food and water that Baba have prepared for me, and went straight towards the east.<p>

**'Such wonderful people, they are.'** I heard Shax's voice.

**'And irresponsible. Who gives a 10 year-old child, alcohol?!'** Bathin seemed outraged.

**'Oh, shut up, you old coot. She went through a lot, some booze and wine won't harm her.'** Orias.

**'Maybe if YOU weren't to drink in your youngster days, you'd be smarter.'** Bathin.

**'What did you say?! You old perv?!'**

**'Did your sake take away your hearing senses?!'**

**'Oh shut up, you imbeciles! You both are such idiots!'** Shax.

"Shesh. Guys, can you all be quiet? I can already feel the incoming migraine." I said tiredly.

**'That's because you drunk!'** Bathin. Whoa, this guy was seriously becoming my second father.

"Don't worry, Bathin, I drank just a little. It haven't even fazed me."

**'Kira... You know it was quite a strong alcohol, right? Both the booze and the wine.'** Orias seemed worried.

"I can drink a lot and not feeling anything, thanks to my blood. It also won't damage any of my internal organs."

**'Fiuu~ Are there any weaknesses your brethren have?'** Orias asked jokingly.

"Of course, we're not walking perfections, you know? When we hit the age of 10, we become really sensitive to the cold weather. Some times when we lose control in the middle of the fight, we can easily kill our loved ones. We can't get tan, but will easily get sun burns. We all have very sensitive skin, and senses. When you live in place full of people for too long, it can drive you crazy. We don't really care about rules. For some reason, we all love sweets, people who come up with good desserts are pretty much gods for us. We all hate bitter things, except of tea. And..."

**'Whoa, whoa! Slow down, kid! Just what kind of weaknesses are those?!'** Orias

"...What? We all are like a family, our likes and dislikes are similar. Oh! And we all can get dead drunk after drinking just few shots of beer. Even weak one will knock us out!" I said with small laugh.

**''We are'?'** Shax asked sadly. I froze.

"W-we were! I meant, we were.." Suddenly, I felt like crying.

**'Where were we going again?'** Bathin obviously wanted to change the topic. I was thankful for that.

"Right! The dungeon, and our new friend is waiting for us! Let's go!" I screamed excited.

**'Ou!'** Bathin and Shax yelled the same way, while Orias sounded tired.

**'Orias! Put some more spirit into it!'** Bathin.

**'Eh~? I don't wanna~ You guys can go look like idiots, but don't include me, please~'** Childishness was leaking from his voice.

**'What did you just say?!'** Shax and Orias's screams filled my mind.

"Oh dear, ma'am migraine is coming. I can feel it." I sighed holding my head.

* * *

><p>When it was a day already, I came up with a great idea. Smiling mischievously, I straightened myself and concentrated. When I opened my eyes, I found myself falling once again. I felt my body hit another person and we both fell... Straight into dungeon's entrance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for tonight! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter 9. I had to re-write it few times to finally be satisfied with it~ T^T**

**Also, Aquarius-74-san, you're right! I haven't noticed it until you pointed it out! Orias really did act a lot like Murasakibara in the previous chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>He was peacefully exploring the entrance of the famous dungeon, waiting for his little brother to join him. Their mission was easy. They were supposed to explore the mysterious building without going inside. He was very disappointed to hear the last part. Just the thought of all those dangerous creatures sneaking inside the dungeon, waiting for some fool to fall into some traps, excited him to no end. He sighed loudly. Oh, what he would give to have an excuse to go inside and have some good fight.<p>

Right after he thought it, he felt someone crash into him, pushing both of them inside of the dungeon's entrance.

* * *

><p>They both felt how cold the water was. They surfaced, breathing in deeply. Thankfully, the air was a bit warmer than the water.<p>

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled, slipping out of 'serious older brother' facade.

"S-sorry about that. It was stupid of me to teleport myself right in front of the dungeon's entrance. Especially since I still can't land very well." Kira said with apologetic tone.

"Teleport?!" He yelled astonished.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is that even possible?" He asked with curious sparkles in his eyes. Kira narrowed her eyes, trying to not let him blind her.

"Yup. Thanks to Orias, my Djinn."

"You're a Conqueror?!" He beamed with excitement.

"Y-yes"

At that moment, Kira felt something coming. She grabbed her companion's hand and pushed him behind her. A giant serpent dragon shot out of the water. The blue and silver monster attacked them the moment after his eyes landed on them. Kira unsheathed her katana, pushed the boy further away, and allowed the dragon to catch her with its mouth.

The boy looked on with fear, but just a second later the beast shot out of the water again, letting out a loud agonizing cry. Its head and body fell back into the water into separate parts.

Kira gracefully landed on dry land, completely unscathed.

* * *

><p>When the boy was finally standing beside me, trying to wring all the water out of his hair, I had a good look at him. He had pale skin, dark blue hair with long bangs to the right, and little lighter shade of blue in his eyes. He wore white and black robes with naginata attached to its belt and had beauty mark little below his lower lip.<p>

"That was just amazing! Are all king vessels are so strong?" He asked with pure excitement.

"W-who knows." I was slowly getting overwhelmed by his enthusiasm.

"So, you have a Djinn already but you came for another one?" I swear, he was beaming with excitement and curiosity.

"A-actualy, I have three of them already." I was slowly backing away.

"You're going for the fourth one?!"

"Y-yeah." I wanted to ran. I desperately wanted to ran away from those sparkles shooting out of him.

"Can I come with you?" He asked seriously, holding onto my shoulders.

"Eh...Well I already pushed you here, so why not. Name's Kira." I gave up.

"Ren Hakuyuu, first prince of the Kou Empire." He said with a 'fist-to-palm' bow.

"...So you're a prince?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" He finally stopped bowing.

"Nothing, you just don't act like one."

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

"You look more like an excited child who is going to visit his favorite grandma who always gives him a ton of sweets. Not exactly the "Prince" image I was expecting."

"Hahaha! My younger brother would agree with that. But one can be childish and serious when they want to, right?." Smile.

"Good point. I must agree with that. Anyway, let's go, Yuu."

"Yuu?" He looked at me, little shocked.

"I like you so far, so I'm giving you a nickname, because your name is too long."

"Nice to hear!" He beamed with a big smile... He was like a huge, friendly ball of happiness.

* * *

><p>At some point, they struggled upon a big cave. There were thousands of holes in its walls, and a big rock in the middle. They both came up to it.<p>

"'Those who desire to gain my power, shall go trough tests I give them. One: You must survive.'" Hakuyuu.

"You can read Toran?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But what was that supposed to mean?" Like on cue, everything started to shake.

"I hope you know how to fight." Kira said seriously, unsheathing her katana.

"No need to worry about me, miss." He too, become serious and raised his naginata.

"Don't call me that." She answered with a pout.

"Hahaha! Sorry!" Cheerful smile.

From all the holes, thousands of monsters came to attack them. All of them looked like mutated lizards with sharp teeth and claws. They were huge, strong, fast and good at dodging. Kira and Hakuyuu found it incredibly easy to fight with each other, they both synchronized very well to each others movements. When Kira went right, Hakuyuu went left, when Hakuyuu attacked from above, Kira attacked from below. Both looked as if they were dancing. Slaying more and more of their enemies. If someone would see them at this moment, they would find themselves being hypnotized by their movements.

~~Few hours later~~

"Nice moves." Hakuyuu said, panting deeply.

"Yours too." Kira answered in, just a little, better condition than her companions.

They both were sitting back to back on the ground breathing heavily, surrounded by thousands of dead lizards bodies, blood and guts, which covered them from head to toe. Kira started to get up.

"Come on, it'll be better if we get the hell out of here, before more of them come crashing on us."

"Yeah, which way?"

Right after he asked, all walls collapsed, leaving a huge pair of doors.

"Most likely, this way." She smirked.

They both moved inside, facing the utter darkness. In front of them appeared a green, glowing message.

"'Two: You must have good senses.'" Hakuyuu read.

Kira quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Saving him from sharp spikes that shoot out of the floor.

"T-thanks. How did you know they'll show?"

"I heard. I've been through this kind of 'trap corridor' before. There should be few safe tiles, and a shit load more of those deadly ones."

"How will we go trough this, in such darkness? Any ideas?"

"Keep close to me, and do what I say."

"Alright."

"Then, let's go!"

They both started to run, avoiding every kind of sharp objects that attacked them, though they still got hit by few of them. After breaking down the next pair of doors, they tripped and landed face first into the mud.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Kira asked with concern.<p>

"Yeah, just few flesh wounds. You?"

"Same."

"What now?"

"I don't know about you, but I will definitely go take a little bath." She said looking at a river near where we were.

"Me too. You can go first."

"Thanks."

I sat on the ground with my back towards the river, allowing Kira to take off her clothes and wash them.

"You don't want to become an emperor, do you?" She spoke suddenly.

"Why you say so?" I tried to mask my anxiety, most likely failing.

"Back there you looked rather like a child on their favorite playground, than someone who accidentally ended up in a death trap. You like it when there is a lot of risk, don't you?"

"...I guess. I never really wanted to become an emperor, that's something my little brother, Hakuren, always dreamed of."

"...Why don't you let him have the throne?"

"...It's impossible. Only the first born son, can take the throne. That's what our mother said when we were small. From that day on, we both started to wear masks. I wore a mask of a serious and gentle older brother, which was his personality before. And he started to wear a mask of energetic, curious and slightly dumb little brother, that once was..."

"Your personality. You both switched your personalities for the good of your country." She said coldly.

"...Yes. We both wanted the best for our country and concluded that this will be the best way. We both though that if I was to abandon my curiosity for the outside world, and he was to abandon his love to politics, it would work out..."

"The problem is, neither of you could do so. You still love the risk, and he'd rather sit by the desk, doing paperwork."

"...You're right." My body started to shake, tears filling my eyes.

"You should be yourself, and your brother should be himself. You can always quit, cut your ties with your family and go for an adventure, while your little brother takes his rightful place."

"It's not that easy! Am I supposed to abandon my family?! To never see them again?! To be never able to help them with their dreams?!" I felt her gentle arms around my neck, her forehead on the back of my head.

"Who said anything about abandoning them? You would go around the word, observe how other countries prosper, and after coming to visit. Not as a brother, but as a friend, you could tell your brother all about it. Helping him to rule from afar. There's no need to abandon everything to have what you dreamed of. Someone very close to me would always say, 'Help others with reaching their happiness, but never forget about your own'. You should think about yourself, both of you should." Her voice was warm and gentle.

* * *

><p>"...How about you?" My arms twitched, when Yuu asked that.<p>

"...What about me?" I asked, little sad.

"Why are you here alone?"

"...My family is no more. But I follow what they thought me, to always go where your heart leads you. That's why I'm going around the world, to fulfill my mission and realize my dream." I let go of him and stood up.

"Your mission?" He looked at me.

"To make this world into a better place, of course!" I said with a huge grin. "But to do that I need to find someone." I added in more serious tone.

"Who?"

"A leader of Al-Thamen, an organization that wants to drown this world in chaos. I'm trying to stop them. To do so, I need to kill their leader. I don't know anything about them, aside of them being insanely strong. So, I'm trying to become as strong, as fast as I can. To kill that person, and to protect all those whom I hold dear to my heart!"

"...Do you even know where to look for them?"

"...Not really." I looked away with a big blush.

"...I'd love to help you, but..."

"You can think about it. No need to hurry." I smiled gently at him.

"But how will I find you if I decide to go with you?"

"Take this." I said giving him a silver ring, similar to the one on my right ring finger. "You'll know how to use it when you decide." He looked at it.

"...Thank you."

"...For what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For everything!" He grinned at me.

"No problem. But now we have more important matter at hand." I switched back to the serious tone.

"What is it?" He asked a little worried.

"Go take a bath, you stink." I made weird face.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me with red face. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at his reaction.

* * *

><p>When they reached treasure room, they both had big smiles on their faces, flesh wounds all over their bodies accompanied by bruises. It was a miracle that their clothes were still hanging on to them.<p>

Kira touched a stone bracelet laying on a pedestal and in front of them appeared another blue giant. It was another female, her hair long and teal with dark eyes. She had vines with flowers in her hair and weird symbols on her face.

"I am Ose, the spirit of Dignity and Kindness, which of you will become my king?" She asked with beautiful, yet stern, voice.

"I have no desire to become a king." Hakuyuu said firmly.

"Very well, that makes it easier to choose my master."

"Can I have that bracelet?" Kira asked pointing at identical bracelet as the one on her left wrist, only difference was that, this one had emerald in it and some thin chains attached to it.

"Yes, but you better take good care of it. It's my favorite one." Ose glared at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Kira answered, sweating bullets. "M-may I ask you one question?" She asked nervously.

"What is it, girl? And stop shaking!" Kira immediately stopped. This one was for sure an 'angry-overprotective-mother' type.

"A-are you, by any chance, familiar with Bathin?" She felt like shrinking under those glaring, cold eyes.

"...He's my husband, why?"

"Because he've been really quiet since we entered."

"You're in his possession?"

"Y-yes."

"...That's so wonderfull~! I will finally be reunited with my honey~" Her sudden change to 'sweet-lover' mode, was more than disturbing.

Kira and Hakuyuu looked at the, now pink and bubbly, Djinn. Then, they looked at each other. Yuu closed his eyes, came up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder in comforting manner.

"I wish you good luck with that one" He said with a blank face... Kira suddenly wanted to hit something hard. With her head. Oh, the incoming migraines~

* * *

><p>They both stood in a big hole. Kira looked depressed, while Hakuyuu tried to comfort her to no avail. The white-head sighed and sealed away half of the treasures.<p>

"What about the rest?" Hakuyuu asked pointing at the other half.

"It's yours. You can use it to help your country, or something. Anyway, this is our goodbye. Till the next time, Yuu!" She saluted him with a big grin.

"Till the next time, Kira!" He answered in the same way.

They both smiled at each other. Then, Kira disappeared. In girl's place, only two red rukh remained.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up! Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

><p>This time, her necklace led her to an island that was a few weeks of sea voyage from Balbadd. It was a really charming place with a ring of mountains that acted as a natural wall that protected everything within it. The whole place was covered with a thick, beautiful forest. The climate was also warm. She could smell the scent of sea and flowers emanating from it. Kira smiled to herself and took a deep breath, enjoying the fragrance.<p>

She liked it here and swore to come here whenever she'd need to relax. Kira sent some of her magoi into the bracelet on her left wrist, stretching it out in front of her. She created a long slide with ice, long enough to go from the mountain she was standing on, to the big building at the top of mountain in the middle of the island. She jumped on it, laughing like crazy through the ride and stopped in front of the building, jumping in.

This dungeon was much different from any other she was to. It looked like a garden of some kind of goddess. It was a field filled with long and soft in touch grass, beautiful flowers, trees, and weird animals, all looked fluffy and friendly. One of the animals came up to her and started to rub its head on her ankle. She smiled and started to pet it. After this, some more animals came to her, pleading for her affection. She gave it to them. Some time later, she said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to go find your master, and talk to them."

As if on cue, all animals got up and started to push her into some direction. She ended up in front of some doors. All the animals sat down behind her and watched. She smiled at them and went in. She was shocked to find thousands of treasures inside: not rocks, just gold and silver, along with a blue skinned giant woman. All she was wearing was top with falling collar that showed of her flat stomach with piercing in her navel. Her eyes had different shades of blue, and her hair were short, and dark blue, delicate jewelry on her forehead. She smiled at Kira.

**"Welcome in my palace, my King, I've been waiting for you."** Her voice was soft and kind.

"Why did you just lead me there? Isn't there any test of some sorts?" Kira was far beyond shock.

**"Oh, you already went through it."** She said with an entertained smile.

"What do you mean?"

**"My name is Vassago. The spirit of Gentleness and Charisma, a sister to Ose, which I can feel in you."** Her voice was smooth and soothing.

"So you let me in, because I have Ose with me?" Disappointment filled her.

**"And Shax. We're friends!"** Cheerfulness beamed from her.

"...I..see." Kira sweatdropped.

**"But don't think I just let you in. Those animals you were petting just a moment ago, all have high senses if you were to have some nasty thoughts about them they would kill and eat you, like these guys."** She pointed at a huge pile of bones in the corner. Kira instantly paled.

"Thank Solomon I wasn't hungry."

**"Oh, you'd be safe if that was the case, they would just give you some fruits."** Kira sighed with relief.

"So, can I choose something for you to stay in, or do you want to choose?"

**"Can I?"** Vassago asked, shocked.

"You look like a person who would prefer to stay in a piece they like, just like the others."

**"What do you mean?"** She looked at Kira with curiosity.

"Each time I asked for a piece on the pedestal, and each time I've seen relief in their eyes."

**"I can understand that."** Some nostalgia creeped into her voice.

Vassago raised her hand and a silver collar, that was lying on the pedestal, flew in the air. It was round, and had smaller ring on it. Collar floated to Kira and clasped itself on her neck, becoming bit smaller to fit just right on child's neck.

**"It's something my mother gave me before her death, it's really dear to me."** She said with sadness in her voice.

"I'll take good care of it, Vassago." Kira bowed to her.

**"Thank you, my dear. I hope our journey will be interesting."**

"It certainly will be amusing for you, ask Orias." A grin appeared on her face.

**"Oh~ If that's something Orias said, it certainly is going to be fun. Looking how humans make a fool of themselves. It has always been my hobby~"**

"Eh. I can see it already."

Why does she always need to get the weird ones?

* * *

><p>And with that Kira found herself in yet another hole with mountain of goods around her, she gently touched her new jewelry, with wire that appeared creating Solomon's seal in the smaller ring when Vassago flew into it, and smiled.<p>

"Welcome aboard, my friend."

She sealed everything in other dimension, and moved on.

* * *

><p>This time, her journey to find next dungeon was much, much longer than the others, it took her whole year to get here.<p>

Sasan was her next stop. It was beautiful country, famous of their craftsmanship. But also very religious, which she hated. All outsiders were impure in their eyes. They were very unfriendly towards everyone born outside of Sasan's walls. Kira, however, had an upper hand with that.

She smirked, sitting on top of the great wall surrounding whole country and jumped down, landing gracefully in the middle a small street. Everyone around her immediately had their faces turn in disgust, but Kira bit them no mind, instead she marched forward with big and confident smile on her face.

It wasn't even necessary to go far. She heard some ruckus and went to check it out. Some knights were riding through the street, person whom she was searching for, in front of them. She instantly jumped to the middle of the street, a scary looking man on a horse stopped, looking at her with curiosity. He was tall and had dark red, slightly curly, hair and blue-gray eyes with slight beard on his chin.

"Long time no see! Uncle Dar!" She called with a huge grin.

The man looked at her, blinked few times, looked at her smile and something clicked in his mind.

"Kira? Is that you?" He asked with deep voice.

"Took your time guessing." She pouted.

"You changed, and if I remember correctly you were planning on having your hair as long as your mothers, and they're reaching only your shoulders." He scanned her pure-white hair, that were reaching only little below her chin.

"That's because of those two suckers I met a week ago! I was walking around, minding my own business, and then they 'accidentally' cut my hair! Who in their right minds swings around a sword in the middle of crowd!?" The man chuckled, but soon after his face become serious.

"What happened on An..."

"Can we talk about it somewhere private? I don't want everyone to hear." She asked before he could finish. He looked where she was looking and noticed that all people were looking at them, shock and incredulity visible in their features.

"Come." He said and reached out his hand, for her to take, helping her up his horse. She sat in front of him, curling up a bit. Just like she would those years ago.

* * *

><p>Kira sat on a comfortable chair by a small table on one of the balconies, the man from earlier in front of her, both of them were sipping some tea.<p>

"I see, so that's what happened. I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Kira." He said regretfully, looking as if he wanted to add something. "We could've helped." He finally threw out.

"It's alright, not as if we weren't expecting it. It was just... so sudden. Even if you heard sooner, there was no way for you to come. It was WAY too sudden." Her tone was serious, but warm.

"It indeed was... So, you're heading for another dungeon?" Obvious change of subject.

"Yeah. I'm still too weak." She accepted that change with relief.

"You seem quite tired, how about staying here for some time?"

"Are you sure it's alright? I don't believe in this Doctrine you all worship."

"I know, but so did everyone in your country, but we still were good friends. And as a friend, I will help you as much as I can."

"I don't need.."

"Help? I know. That's way I'm only offering you a place to stay, what do you think?" He smirked.

"Don't you think that Mistoras will have something against it? Last time I've been here, he was ignoring me all the time."

"He was just being shy. Young boys tend to do that quite often in front of cute girls."

"Hahaha! Don't fool around, I'm not cute." She said cheerfully, but with a dangerous edge in her tone.

"Besides, Spartos might be happy with your presence." Nervousness dripped from his voice. He definitely didn't want to mess with her.

"I still remember how awkward he was as a three years old brat." She said with slight blush. Sure he was a child but very cute and polite one, so he was on her 'likeable-children' list.

"And I still remember how wild you were as a five years old." He said with tired face.

"Oh come on~ I wasn't THAT bad~" Little sadistic smile.

"You almost killed 20 of my soldiers and an army had to run around like idiots because you felt adventurous." He said with stern voice.

"Is that so~?" She smiled Innocently.

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"Sorry about that~" Regret in her tone was so fake that even a child would see it was faked.

"It was actually amusing to say the least." A smug smirk made its way onto his face.

"Hahahaha! I enjoyed it too, especially when I just sat on castle's rooftop, watching them run with panic."

"Eh." He sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong? You seem worried." She said with concern.

"It's about Mistoras, I've had some problems with him for a while now."

"How so?"

"He's in this stage when he's curious about the outside world." He said sadly.

"I...see. Stage you had to go trough, only to find that there's only one way to get out of this place while being a knight."

"He has to go through it too, without knowing it. I hope I can expect your secrecy with that matter." He said with a glare.

"And I expect secrecy about me as well." She answered in the same way.

"Darius-sama, lord Mistoras have arrived in stable." One of maids announced after coming in.

"Understood, can you please take our quest to her room?"

"Yes, sir." She answered with a deep bow.

"Good night, Kira."

"Good night, Uncle."

And so they parted their ways. Kira silently followed the maid and went into her new room. It was very luxurious, with a big bed. She sighed, expecting such. She took a bath, and went to sleep. Knowing Darius, tomorrow will be a draining, but a truly amusing day. Kira could already feel adrenaline rushing into her blood. Just thinking about metal clashing on metal, and Darius, the Knight King, as her opponent, made her shake with excitement. Yes, it was going to be amazing, and she would not let such a chance slide.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kira, got her hair cut again~ Anyway, for everyone who awaits Masrur's and Sinbad's return. I have a good news~ It's gonna happen in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
